DenNor - Christmas
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Norway just wanted to spend Christmas alone and relax. Denmark decided to pay him a visit.


_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Good tidings we bring…_

In a large, Scandinavian decorated room sat a young man, reading a book in his rocking chair next to the fireplace. Other than the fire, there was no other lighting, save for a few Christmas ornaments hanging by the window.

The radio sung quietly to itself while fat white flakes fell from the sky, coating the entire neighborhood in a thick sheet.

It was Christmas, in many parts of the world and while the other countries celebrated, Lukas had decided to stay inside and read. He rocked absently and turned another page of his book about old Norwegian folklores.

He didn´t expect anyone to show up at the door, nor for anyone call him to ask him where he was, since he was, as they´d say, missing a great party. With great they would´ve meant, he´s missing out on all the slutty girls and drunken sexual acts that will cause major mortification to surface and humorous pictures worthy of blackmailing the next day.

He was in no mood for drunk hit ons and loud music, so he just stayed home. Home; where he could enjoy a warm beverage and a fascinating book next to the crackling fire.

For the first time in a long, long time, Norway felt a smile adorn his pale lips, the feeling almost foreign from months of stress and problems.

But now, he could relax and prepare himself for a lazy evening, only him, his book and the quiet hum of the radio…no one to bother him or demand something…

The loud knocks on the door startled the blond haired man out of his seat. Shock soon turned to annoyance and he returned his gaze to the page he was on, determined to ignore whoever it was outside until they go away.

"Norway? Hey! Open up! It´s freezing!" An all too familiar voice called from outside, muffled by the thick wood.

Yup, totally ignoring whoever was outside. Especially if it was _him_.

The banging sounded again and Lukas winced, imaging dents on his beautiful door. He hoped his visitor would leave before the wood started splintering.

"Noooorwaaay~! C´mon, I know you´re in there~! Hey, those are some cute decorat- oh fuck!"

The blonde jumped to his feet. If the Dane really just broke his precious porcelain figurines, he will-

The door swung open and he was greeted by cold air and a broad grin.

"Hey Norway!" In his hands, he held the aforementioned Christmas dolls, not in pieces. "I knew that would get you off your ass."

"Give me that!" Norway snatched the decorations out of the taller blonde´s hands and gingerly placed them back into their place.

Denmark took that as in invitation and strolled past Norway into the warm hallway.

"Wooow, Lukas. Just…wow. Is this what you call ´decorating´? You don´t even have a tree!"

Norway shut the door before anymore frost could pour in and turned towards his guest. "Why are you here, Mattias?"

"Because I wanted to visit my best friend on Christmas, that´s why! I knew I wouldn´t see you at the parties, all that social contact and cute gays always scares you off." Denmark chuckled, but Norway´s mouth didn´t twitch the slightest.

" Well whatever, since the party soon got boring, except when Finland and Sweden ended up under a mistletoe, I tell you, that picture will stay on the internet for all eternity, I decided to come find you!" The blonde took off his shoes and jacket and bounded into the living room, before Norway could stop him.

"Just as I thought! Reading all alone on Christmas, just like last year! Seriously, Lukas, when will you learn?"

"When will you learn that you´re not welcomed here?" Norway responded, moving into the room. He watched Denmark, expressionless and already tired of the hyperactive Dane.

"Come on, cheer up a bit! Smile! It´s Christmas!" Mattias flopped down on the rocking chair, causing it to sway dangerously and bang into the wall.

"Ow!"

Norway took a step forward, searching for any harm done to the chair or tapestry, but everything except the back of Denmark´s head seemed fine.

"Be careful with my things, please!" The smaller nation said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry!" Denmark gave him one of his annoying smiles, which he probably thought of as charming.

Norway looked away. The less he watched Denmark, the less agitated he´ll become, he was sure.

"Do you have any alcohol?"

"What?"

"Eggnog, vodka, rum, whatever you have, I´ll gladly take it."

"I didn´t even offer you any drinks."

"I know! But drinking on Christmas is great, believe me. Just a glass or two and you´ll feel warm and happy and more patient with any annoying friends or relatives you might have over right now." Denmark´s grin widened.

Norway wondered if he was aware of how irritating he was, if he pestered people on purpose just to get a reaction out of them.

Then he wondered from where Denmark would get the brains for that kind of thing, so he dropped it and replied to his house guest.

"I might have something…in the kitchen." The blonde said.

"Yes! Sweet!" Mattias jumped from the chair, causing it to knock against the wall. Norway flinched.

The other didn´t seem to notice, he headed straight for the kitchen. Moments later, there was the sound of cupboards opening and closing.

"Hey, Norge! Could you be a little bit more specific as to where you actually put your- aha! Found it! Never mind!"

The talking grew louder as Norway came closer.

"Scotch? Alright, wouldn´t be my first choice, but whatever. Oh hey," The Dane turned his attention to the doorway and smiled. "You want a glass as well?"

"That´s my alcohol, idiot."

Denmark just laughed and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. He poured the scotch in, then held up a cup for Norway to take.

"Here."

The other blonde looked at him blankly. "I never said I wanted any alcohol."

For a moment, the smile drooped. "Huh? What do you want then?"

"Denmark," Lukas sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You just came in here with the illusion that I asked you for anything. I didn´t. Except that you leave me be. I´m trying to enjoy Christmas and it´s quite a challenge when I have to worry about you breaking something."

Denmark scoffed. "Enjoying Christmas? Yeah right. You´re being boring like always. You should be glad that I´m here to save your ass from your boringness, Norge."

Norway flicked his eyes upwards in the slightest eye roll and said, "My hero." in the coldest, most sarcastic way he could muster at the moment.

The Dane smirked widely. "That´s right. Now," He downed his mug of scotch and then Norway´s portion too, before said blonde could protest of him drinking too much.

"Get back to your boring book or encyclopedia or whatever you were reading, and I´ll cook up something Christmasy to drink."

"I don´t-"

"´know what to say, Mr Denmark, you´re so nice, thank you for being here and making my Christmas the best Christmas in the history of Norwegian Christmases ever.´" Denmark interrupted, in a mock little swooning girl voice, very akin to those cartoons of Japan´s.

Norway scowled, but turned back and retreated into the living room after realizing that he couldn´t get Denmark out of his house by protesting. Maybe he should just let the other knock himself out with whatever pretend Christmas traditions he had in mind, until the Dane grew bored and left him alone.

With a sigh, Lukas sank back into his chair and picked up reading from where he left off.

Sometime later, Norway was jerked out of his wordy world, by a slight tipsy Denmark stumbling into the living room, holding two steaming cups.

"H-hey Noooorggee…I got our dri-drinks."

Norway was on his feet in an instant, only to grab the mugs out of Mattias´ hands. The last thing he needed was stains on his expensive wood tiled floor.

Denmark laughed, amused at the other´s panic while Lukas ignored him and set the cups down on his (ugh) table clothed table (well, at least he was able to wash the fabric).

He looked up when he saw the Dane plop down on the couch opposite from the table. He was smiling up at Lukas and the Norwegian nation put on his stoic mask, taking a seat on the other end.

"Try it!" Mattias encouraged, giggling happily.

"How much Scotch did you drink?"

Denmark smirked. "Wouldn´t you like to know!"

"…"

"Uh, not that much."

"…"

"Look, Norge, that´s not relevant now! I want you to try my creation."

Norway cringed. "Your ´creation´?"

"Yes! It´s reeeaaallly good and you get the honor of being the first person EVER to drink it. I made it after my own recipe."

Upon seeing the other´s expression, Denmark dissolved in another fit of giggles.

"Haha, I´m just messing with you, Lukas! Gog, you looked so stupid just right then."

The blonde took a cup and pressed it into the other nations´ hand.

"Try it."

Sending Denmark one more exasperated look, Norway raised the cup to his lips.

"I will, if it gets me some peace and quiet."

The hot steam wafted into his nostrils, smelling like rum, foamy milk and rich chocolate. The blonde hesitantly took a sip. He half expected to burn his tongue, but the liquid had cooled down enough not to.

It tasted…alright. Not that bad. It could use a little more- who was he kidding he tasted delicious, but he wasn´t going to admit it and get more teasing from the taller male.

So his expression stayed blank.

"And?" Mattias asked, eagerly.

"And what? It tastes like cocoa with rum, what else would it be?" Lukas snapped and the other laughed gleefully.

"I told you my recipes are the best!" He picked up his own mug and sipped it happily.

The other man´s giddiness was ridiculous…and really cute. Another thought Norway will take to his grave.

They sat in a semi easy silence, drinking their beverages. The radio, that was had been running since the beginning of the story, hummed softly in the background.

Lukas found himself relaxing more and more since the arrival of his annoying neighbor. Speaking of the wild haired blonde, he had already finished his drink and was watching Norway curiously now, the old obnoxious grin back on his face.

"What?" Norway asked.

"Nothing." Denmark returned, with an expression that meant something.

"Then stop staring at me, you creep!"

"But you´re beautiful! I enjoy looking at beautiful things."

"…you got that from that book America has been so obsessed over lately, didn´t you?"

Mattias pouted. "It sounded romantic enough when I read it."

"Why would you, of all people, even read such a depressing book in the first place?" Norway muttered. The question´s purpose was more to fill the silence than to actually satisfy the blonde´s curiosity.

And of course, the Dane smirked like he had won the lottery. "So you´ve read the book as well?"

Norway decided to stay silent. The conversation died off. It was long before Lukas had finished his drink as well, and found yet again, Denmark staring at him.

This time, however with more of slight irritation and mischievous intent. Before Norway could say anything, Mattias stood up and walked over to him. He sat down next to the man he considers his friend and leaned in close.

Norway glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Denmark just grinned. "You have something at the corner of your mouth there." He explained. His hand came up and cupped the other´s face, thumb swiping at the dark spot.

Norway went rigid, eyes widening ever so slightly.

Mattias didn´t move either. They stared at each other for several heart beats, the Dane watching as Norway´s cheeks slowly began to fill with more color, noting how smooth his skin was and how his breath smelled nice.

Then, almost like someone pressed unpause, Norway scowled. Upon seeing that, the nervous expression drained from Denmark´s face and was replaced by his normal grin.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing?"

"Helping a friend out." The Dane winked.

Norway grabbed the offensive hand on his cheek and removed it. He did not, however, let go of it and the other blonde didn´t pull back either.

Lukas raised the cup to his lips once again, downing his drink silently, returning to his stoic expression until Denmark barked out a sudden laugh and laced his fingers with Norway´s in a proper hand hold.

The other gave him an exasperated look and squeezed the warmer fingers gently.

"You´re annoying."

"I know."

"…"

"Hey, since I´m here already and all and I´m sure as hell not going to let you go back to being Mr Boring On Christmas Norway, there´s this movie-"

"No."

"Great! Where´s your laptop?"


End file.
